


Near & Far

by GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Doomed Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys/pseuds/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire looks at Enjolras like he's the last light of the day.</p><p>Enjolras looks at Grantaire like a shadow, always so close and yet he can only see it when he stands in the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near & Far

When Grantaire looks at him he feels like he's staring from a distance.

Like Enjolras is some beacon of hope, a man that is more than a man, a beautiful god walking among lowly humans.

Unattainable.

That is Enjolras. He is so beyond anyone else that Grantaire has ever seen that even when he is inches away it feels like miles. Even when Grantaire holds him in his arms and runs fingers through that golden hair it doesn't feel as if he is really touching him.

The first few times he kisses him he pauses to ask for permission. Even when Enjolras grants it with a laugh and a "Jesus Christ R, of course" he feels conflicted about it.

He drowns in guilt the first morning after, seeing Enjolras asleep in his bed, hair spread across the pillow like a halo and a hickey on his collarbone. Enjolras is his Apollo, his angel, he is supposed to stay pure and untouched by scum and here he lies in this bed of sin. And it's all because of Grantaire dragging him down and sullying the untainted spirit in front of him.

When Grantaire looks at him he squints his eyes. Because Enjolras always seems to be so far away. 

 

When Enjolras looks at Grantaire he always seems so close, almost to close, Enjolras can see every scar and hear every sarcastic mutter and no one has ever been as human as Grantaire is to Enjolras.

Accessible. 

That is Grantaire. He makes sense and even when they are sitting across the room from each other Enjolras can feel his hands tracing the countors of his face. When he is in his arms he suddenly reaizes that for the first time in his life he doesn't have to fight, because this man can touch his skin and reach his soul.

He kisses Grantaire with reckless abandon and wishes that everything else in the world could make this much sense.

When he wakes up Grantaire is already awake and watching him and he wonders why the man always looks at him like he is about to disapear. He runs a hand over the mark on his collarbone and misses how it makes Grantaire wince.

When Enjolras looks at Graintaire he widens his eyes, trying to take in all of him. Because Grantaire always seems to be so close.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I now have a fandom blog!! Come talk to me at crossroadsbela.tumblr.com!! I'd love to hear from you guys!


End file.
